1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment adapted to be installed outdoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) has advantages of power saving, vibration resistance, fast response, production ability, and so on, so the illuminating equipment with light sources of LEDs is currently being studied and developed. When the current high-power LED emits continually in a period of time, there is a problem of over-high temperature so that the luminous efficiency of the LED is decreased and the luminance cannot be increased. Therefore, any product with high-power LEDs requires a good heat-conducting and heat-dissipating mechanism. In addition, most of the current fixed illuminating equipment is big and is inconvenient to move, and however, the luminance of conventional illuminating equipment with little volume and portability is insufficient. Therefore, portability and luminance cannot be satisfied concurrently.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a light-emitting diode illuminating equipment with little volume, high power, portability, and applicability of outdoor installation.